Dear Baby
by This Calls For More Glitter
Summary: The Glee gang write letters to their children as they grow up and reach important milestones. Future fic. Mostly Finchel, with Klaine, Quick and Brittana to. Minor Samcedes, Tike and Wemma. Very fluffy. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Chapter One is Finchel, in case you're wondering. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

_Friday, April 15__th__, 2022_

_Dear Future Baby Hudson, _

_Your uncle Kurt told me to start writing these letters to you. He said it would help you out later in life, when you're an adult and need fatherly advice. He thinks it will be a good way for you to remember me a long time from now when I'm not around anymore. _

_You're not even born yet and Mommy, Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine and I already love you. That's why I agreed to do this. I'm not known for having a way with words, but you're my kid, and I will do anything to help you. _

_Your mom and I have been trying for a long time, almost three years, and we're so happy that you're on the way. I remember when we found out. It was last Thursday actually, the 7__th__ of April. I remember coming home to find that your mother had already made us dinner, hung a "congratulations" banner and was playing tapes of us singing in our high school glee club (something she really likes to do, so get used to it). When she told me, I remember picking her up and twirling her around. She was crying tears of joy and I felt like I was going to cry too (but I didn't). I'm just so thrilled that in less than nine months I'm going to have a baby, I'm going to have __you__, with the woman I love most in the world. I couldn't be happier. _

_Obviously, Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine know about you. Mommy and Uncle Kurt are very good friends, so she never would've kept you a secret from him (Uncle Kurt does not like having secrets kept from him, even happy ones). Your mom in fact said Uncle Kurt knew she was pregnant before she did. Apparently he heard a few of her symptoms and demanded she take a pregnancy test, ASAP. Uncle Kurt wasn't there when your mom took the test (thank God), but he called up right after I found out, demanding to know the results. When we told him, he immediately made plans to take us baby shopping and sign us up for birthing classes and told us to go buy baby name books. Uncle Kurt also suggested that we write letters to you. _

"_Then, when your son or daughter is older they can look at them and remember you, get some advice for when they reach the same milestones you're reaching." He explained. I think it makes sense. _

_I have so many things I want to say to you, so many stories I want you to hear. I think it would be best to describe to you what's going on now, before you arrive, since you'll never get to see this yourself. At least, it won't be exactly the same. _

_First off, I just love the way your mother keeps her hands on her stomach and how she says "we're pregnant" and not "I'm pregnant", it makes it sound like we're in this together, which we are. It's true that women just glow when they're pregnant, I don't know why it is but there is just something about your mom right now that makes my heart melt whenever I see her beautiful face. I mean she's carrying you, and I love her a hundred times more for it. In less than nine months, there will be a mini-us. Writing these letters makes it feel so much more real. _

_I'm sure that by the time you're reading this you'll know who the New Directions are, and if you don't they were the glee club Mommy and I were co-captains of in high school. Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine were in it with us, as well as Uncle Puck and Aunt Quinn, Uncle Mike and Aunt Tina, Uncle Sam and Aunt Mercedes, Uncle Artie, and Aunt Santana and Aunt Brittany. There's also Mr. Schue, who was our glee club director, and the school guidance counselor Miss Pillsbury, now Mrs. Schuester. Well, tomorrow Mommy and I are going to tell them all about you. I can't wait to see their faces, hear their reactions. They're all trying to have kids themselves but none of them do yet, so maybe someday soon you'll have a couple of cousins to play with. I can't wait until you're here, I can't wait to be your father. I just hope I can wait for the next nine months. _

_Love, _

_Your dad, Finn Hudson_


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie's Note: Viveamo91 requested some Brittana, so here you go! Enjoy and review! (Do not forget to review, I want to know someone is reading!)

* * *

><p><em>Umm…hi. <em>

_So, I don't know why I'm doing this. But Hummel told me too, so I figured, what the Hell? Can't do any harm, I suppose. _

_So, I'm Santana. But you're supposed to call me Mami. I'm married to Brittany, the most wonderful person in the entire world, and you'll call her Mom. You'll be here in about seven and a half months. I don't know if you're a girl or a boy, and I haven't even heard your heartbeat yet at the OB/GYN, but I already feel a connection with you. It's…weird. A weird feeling. _

_I mean, I won't be carrying you, so I guess it's important I "forge a bond with you" (the words of some dumb book called "Being Lesbian Mothers", not mine). I hope this is good enough. _

_All my life, I never felt good enough. So, I just want to good enough for you. I don't want to screw you up. Trust me, I don't. And promise to forgive me if I do. _

_I don't know how to raise a family efficiently. My parents, my parents were…let's just say, not the best parents. My dad was a doctor, but he was totally cheap. He stuck his family in freaking Lima Heights Adjacent while he lived the good life. In college, I even found out he had a second family that lived in a penthouse in Cleveland. That hurt me. _

_My mom was sweet, but she was…unprepared, let's say. She cursed all the time and would get drunk sometimes, she never gave me advice or anything. She wasn't violent, and normally was an okay mother, but she wasn't what a mother should be. I didn't trust her, I couldn't ask her for help, and I barely even loved her. I know that's a horrible thing to say, but I do wonder once in a while if I loved my parents or not. I really don't know the answer, I'm not even kidding. _

_My grandmother was great, but I still pushed her away. All my life, I pushed people away. When I met Britt, I finally let someone in. I finally let someone understand me, get into my head. I finally allowed someone to love me. I hope someday you'll know how good it feels to be loved for everything you are, flaws and all. _

_I want to let you in too. I want to be everything for you I never had. I want to be the best Mami I can be. I promise to never desert you or leave you, I'll try not to hurt you. I will try my hardest and I will want it just as much. I will love you with all of my heart, I will treat you like the angel you are. _

_I will treat you like my parents never treated me. _

_I will not be perfect, I won't pretend to be. I can barely conjure up what to type into this letter right now. My head is full of some many different emotions, fear, happiness, joy, love, nervousness, anger, that I don't know which one to express. I just want to be there for you and I want you to understand why I do what I do, why I am who I am, why I treat you like I treat you, why I love you like I love you. I just hope this is enough. _

_See know why I'm scared shitless? _

_Your Mami, _

_Santana Lopez_


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hi everyone. It's Jackie, and I'm afraid I have some bad news. I'm just not feeling this story. I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel it. **

**I just don't know what to write. And honestly I don't want to write. I can't write something I don't love, I don't want to finish, and I'm not in love with this one anymore. I think it's a great idea, I really do, but I don't have time for this. I apologize. **

**However, if anyone would like to take over this story, I give you permission. PM me if you're interested, I'd love to help you in any way I can. I hope you can make it better than I ever could hope to. **

**I also hope you guys understand. And once again, I sincerely apologize. I'm sorry.**

**~Jackie**


End file.
